The Magic Number
by Luvin-lou-luvs-you
Summary: Lily suffers a horrible summer and spends her last 3 days at Hogwarts with James. She quickly gets over her hate for him and replaces it with something...else. Sorry my Summaries suck! the story deserves better...R
1. A Rude Awakening

HARRY POTTER FAN FIC

Love, Hate and Lust

One morning a young lady awoke to a dull, rainy day. Normally she would hear her mother rushing around the kitchen cooking breakfast but no, there was no sign of movement downstairs. She looked at her alarm clock which now said 07:34. Deciding it was time to wake up and go downstairs to check everything was ok, she grabbed her gown and slowly made her way downstairs. She froze. Her mother was lying there motionless on the floor of the hall. There didn't seem to be any physical damage done to the body. Any other person would think that this murder was committed by using poison or she might have had a heart attack. But Lily Evans knew what actually happened. Lord Voldemort had murdered her mother. Lily fought back tears, her eyes were burning at the sight of her poor mother lying lifelessly on the floor. Voldemort had killed both her parents: her father the day she had got her Hogwarts letter and now, 7 years later and 3 days before she returned to Hogwarts he killed her mother. Petunia was right. It was her fault their parents were dead. She was a freak. Lily walked to her motionless mother and pulled her into a tight hug. What seemed like hours later Lily still hadn't moved a muscle. The door bell rang but Lily didn't have the energy to answer it and it didn't seem like her body would let her. 2 minutes later the door bell rang again and Lily managed 2 say

"It's open" between sobs. A man with a long silver beard wearing navy blue robes walked in. He had strange eyes, they looked as though they had no life in them. Lily flinched as she was reminded of her mother.

"Lily I am so sorry" Dumbledore said. After another minutes silence he went over and held out a hand so she could get up. For the first time that day she looked at him in the eyes.

"Why them"?

Dumbledore looked sympathetic as she took his hand. She stood looking down at her feet.

"Lily, Voldemort commits murders himself to only people he thinks are threatening and important"

'Well derr' Lily thought, 'of course their important their my parents'. She remained still so Dumbledore spoke again.

"It seems to me that Voldemort got his theory wrong, you see, Godric Gryffindor, as you know is one of the most powerful wizards of all time. He and Salazar Slytherin were somewhat enemies after Slytherin abandoned his fellow friends. Not everybody knows this but Godric brought Slytherin to his death. Since then, every generation has had somebody that will vanquish the dark lord of their time-if there is one. Gryffindor killed Slytherin, I killed Grindelwald and you Lily, you must kill Voldemort. They both stared at each other trying to read the others thoughts.

"But that still doesn't explain why he killed my parents" Lily said in a somewhat confused manner. "Ahhh that is the part of the theory he has misunderstood. Voldemort thinks that only the heir of Gryffindor can vanquish him, therefore he thought that the Evans family were the heirs to the enemy of his ancestor".

"Professor, that's silly because my parents are muggles, he knew I was a muggle born and why didn't he kill me as well"? a worried Lily stated.

"Because, Lily, the one who will vanquish the Dark Lord shall be protected from harms way until the day they become of age, if I am correct is tomorrow"?

Lily nodded. 'this is to much to take in at the moment'

"Miss Evans, It will not be safe for you to stay here any longer. Since Voldemort has disposed of your parents and you will have no way of getting to Hogwarts, would you like to come back to school with me for the rest of the summer? this way you will be safe and will have no troubles in coming to school"

For the first time that day Lily smiled and Dumbledore's eyes glistened.

"I'd love to!" Lily quickly said.

"Lovely, now we will also have the Potters and Mr Black present at the castle. James is the Head Boy this year and I hope this will give you some time to improve your relationship" Dumbledore said with a tad ofcheek in his tone. 'Great this will be fun' Lilythought as they apparated to Hogsmeade.


	2. Awkward Appearances

A/N: sorry the last chapter was like really short but ill work on getting it longer. pls R&R I need feedback!

Disclaimer: JK owns it all no profit made. I promise hehe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awkward appearances

Lily and Dumbledore reached Hogsmeade and headed straight up towards the gates. When they were passing Honey Dukes Lily swear she saw a black dog come out of the shop holding a packet of every flavoured beans but shook off the thought as it was probably just the effects of side-along apparation. When they reached the Hogwarts gates Lily entered excitedly and after quickly farewelling the Headmaster began to walk very quickly towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Ah Miss Evans before you disappear a quick word please? In my office. Mr Potter will be there to." Dumbledore said in his wise headmaster voice she heard so often.

"Oh of course no problem"

So together they walked off and hiked up all of the stairs until they came to a stop outside a big stone gargoyle which Lily presumed was the entrance to His office.

"Onion" the gargoyle started moving revealing a staircase which Lily jumped onto.

"Onions, sir?" Lily said somewhat confused. "Yes Miss Evans, I have fun thinking of passwords nobody will ever think of" Dumbledore chuckled at this while they entered a big rooms filled with books and magical ornaments, portraits of previous headmasters, the sorting hat and a beautiful Golden Phoenix. In the middle of the room sat A large desk and two chairs which Lily guessed was where his guests sat. Lily was brought out of her little trance when none other then James Potter walked into the office. He beamed at the sight of Lily and embraced her into a massive bear hug. Well he tried to but Lily quickly sat down leaving him to grasp the air. "HEY LILY!" James said which made Dumbledore slightly jump in shock and Lily just stared at him with eyes of hatred.

"Hello Potter" Lily said rather harshly and it was now her which made Dumbledore jump in shock.

"Now I would like to congratulate you both on your positions as Head Boy and Girl, I expect you both to be encouraging leaders during this year. As you are aware the school term hasn't started yet but I feel its best if I give you this briefing now instead of after the feast. You will need to draw up rosters for prefect patrols and figure out the Hogsmeade dates.."

"Oh sir I already know I'm taking Lily" James said cheekily.

"You will not do such a thing potter! I am not laying a finger on you as long as I live. And that's a promise." A fuming Lily stated.

"My Lily Flower do you know what happens to people who break a magic promise? they have to do one thing for the person who they had the promise with. In our case you would have to do anything I asked you or your face breaks out in pimples and you won't look a beautiful as you do now, but you will look gorgeous still"

"None of that concerns me Potter I won't be breaking my promise. I'd rather date the Giant squid than you".

"Now, now let's not start an argument. You also have to organise a dance or ball of some sort. You may assign prefects tasks to complete this as well but its only 5th years and above. Now lastly you two have to share a heads room. You have your own bedroom but you must share a bathroom and common room. Mr Potter I trust you know where the entrance to this room is and the password is butter beer". The two stood up and were making their way out of the office when Dumbledore quickly said "By the way, a lot of our students will receive black letters this year, please support them everyway you can and remember, darkness is only the absence of light, try and ignite the light within your fellow students. See you around." with this the two teens exited the office and Lily started sprinting. To where she didn't know but she needed to get away from Potter. She ran down the entrance hall about to open the bid oak doors when none other then James Potter stepped out from behind the wall in front of her.

"Move Potter" Lily said trying to push her way passed him but he didn't budge.

"Miss Lilikins I have to show you where our room is and then you can come out here. Now please follow me and you'll be back here faster"

"Fine"

the two of them set off in the direction of the heads room.

"So Lily how was your summer"? James asked trying to start a decent conversation.

"That's none of your business, just because we're heads doesn't mean we're friends hurry up and walk faster" Lily said desperately trying to avoid talking about the death of her mother.

"Oh sorry Lily I didn't mean to invade I was just wondering…Mine was good anyway. Me and Padfoot have been here most of the time just playing quidditch all day and hanging out with the house elves..."

"I don't care Potter don't talk I'm not in the mood…hurry up!"

Finally with out another word they reached a portrait of and old man. James gave the password and they entered. The common room was a good size-almost as big as the Gryffindor Common room and the bathroom had 2 toilets and one shower. Lily then made her way into her own room. It looked like a mirror of her room at home, Her bed had small Lilies on it and her window had matching curtains. Her record player was there with a bunch of records and even her wardrobe from home was there. Her trunk had already been brought up and unpacked by the house elves. She put on some comfier clothes and walked outside to the common room. James was looking around the common room as if he was looking for a hidden room or something and Lily figured he just did it out of habit since he was a marauder and new every inch of the castle. The rest of the day went by with no interruptions and Lily went to bed in her new room without saying a word to Potter. She hadn't seen Sirius yet and wasn't looking forward to it. The next morning Lily woke up early and grabbed some clothes for the shower. she walked out of her room and walked into the bathroom. but there was already someone in there looking in the mirror with his towel on only covering up his 'personal' area. Lily had to admit, quidditch treated his body well. He had muscles in all the right places and he had waxed. He had a nice tan to him as well and he had waxed his chest. 'He looks so frekken hot!' Lily thought to herself.

"Oh Lily sorry I'll just uh go" James looked panicked and Lily still hadn't taken her gaze away from his chest.

"Lily?"

"Oh um yes? What? James! Potter? What are you doing in here?"

"I just took a shower but I'll just go"

"No, no, no its fine finish what your doing" Lily said trying not to show the eagerness she felt.

"Wow Lily you want me in the same room as you…and I'm half naked!"

"yes Potter as much as I despise you you've got a hot body and I need to have a shower and its only fair you finish what you were doing since you were here first."

"Lilikins I give you permission to look at my body anytime. Just ask me 1st so I can give you a show" at this James walked out of the bathroom giggling at himself.

After Lily was showered she came out of her bathroom wearing just her undies and bra. She completely forgot she now shared the dorm with James!

"Oh Lily, um, I'm not looking I swear, I brought up breakfast you missed it" he pointed at the table with breakfast on it. "James why are you acting so weird?" she followed his gaze out the window and saw nothing significant. The she looked down and screamed. "JAMES POTTER GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HEX YOU!" Lily screamed. James sprinted as fast as he could for his room, completely terrified and jumped onto his bed and hid under the blankets. Lily put on the most covering clothes she owned and tried to sneak out of the portrait when james spoke up. "Lily I swear I didn't see anything"

"Then how do you know I was half naked"?

"Good point, what I meant was I wasn't looking on purpose"

"For your own sakes I hope not"


End file.
